Akeno Himejima/Anime Gallery
High School DxD (Season 1) 958379-bigthumbnail.jpg Wallpapers-high-school-dxd-31.jpg HighschoolDxD 01 007.jpg He2F2Ao.jpg highschool-dxd-02-05.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_014.jpg 姫島 朱乃, Himejima Akeno.jpg|Akeno with her Queen piece HighschoolDxD_03_030.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 17.jpg Gjx6iGH.jpg HighschoolDxD_03_035.jpg High School DxD - 03 - Large 18.jpg nnNycxPm.jpg User209324 pic43964 1333287804.jpg 6a243ea6.jpg 1fc29600.jpg HighschoolDxD 04 048.jpg Akeno smiling.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_051.jpg HighschoolDxD_04_058.jpg High School DxD - 04 - Large 30.jpg|The Priestess of Thunder High School DxD - 04 - Large 31.jpg 1328718943821.jpg b496c307.jpg HighSchoolDxDjohnq.jpg Rias and Akeno.JPG High School DxD - 06 - Large 15.jpg HighschoolDxD_06_053.jpg Rias and Akeno in their tennis outfits.jpg|Akeno and Rias wearing their Tennis Outfit user209324_pic43571_1332271520.jpg|Akeno playing tennis Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno and Rias playing tennis.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, and Rias in their Tennis Match 4 flash.JPG|Tsubaki, Sona, Akeno, and Rias' simultaneous panty flash HighschoolDxD 07 029.jpg HighschoolDxD_07_031.jpg HighschoolDxD 07 032.jpg 664ea676a525fd81be8b652c27b5e4f3.jpeg HighschoolDxD 07 057.jpg Composite.JPG|Rias And Akeno - The Slime Duo 1329447986071.jpg Akeno slime 2.JPG|And She Loves It Highschool-dxd-episode-8-051.jpg Akeno demo.JPG|Akeno demonstrating magic to Issei and Asia user209324_pic43567_1332270485.jpg|Akeno removing her bra High School DxD - 09 - Large 06.jpg|Akeno teaching Issei how to control magic n0qJ9.jpg HS DxD 9-2.png HighschoolDxD 09 066.jpg Cb6c0ca4.jpg High School DxD - 10 - Large 12.jpg Ep-10-7.jpg HighschoolDxD_10_033.jpg 0619967-bscap0476.jpg akenobattle.jpg C6a9e7ff.jpg Akeno's sadistic side.jpg akeno_plant_1.JPG akeno_plant_2.JPG Yuuto freeing Akeno.png rias and akeno naked.jpg akeno priestess.jpg HSDXDSP02 (2).png 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838184.jpg 763054e0858a7cbf66d66c581e838185.jpg akeno1.jpg akeno2.jpg kiss.jpg Akeno before.JPG Photofun-258496152.jpg When udon goes bad 4.JPG Iowt5QO1kJ12I.png ibbKNt5aWb4cbt2.png ibbKNt5aWb4cbt3.png 20130531143909b5f.png high-school-dxd-ova-18.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-19.jpg HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno Devil Job.jpg Ova 2.9.jpg HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno and Issei.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-75.jpg high-school-dxd-ova-79.jpg HS_DxD_OVA_14_-_Akeno_Lightning.png HS DxD OVA14 - Akeno Lightning2.png HS DxD - End Card 3 Akeno.png dxdakenoqueen.png Akeno releasing her familliars.jpg Rias and Issei take off on a griffin.jpg High School DxD NEW Akeno img1.jpg Akeno preparing to suck Issei's Dragon power.jpg Akeno Sexy img1.jpg dec15d84.jpg Akeno Koneko NEW img1.jpg c254377d.jpg gallery12.jpg Akeno at the Onsen .jpeg Rias Akeno shower.jpg Rias & Akeno.jpeg Highschool-DxD-NEW-03.jpg Rias Sona sauna 02.jpg Issei and Akeno.jpg Gremory + sitri.jpg DxD new Ep 4 img.JPG Rias and Akeno.jpg Akeno transformation new.jpg Akeno Dodging.jpg Akeno Transfer DxD2.jpg Akeno and Rias Attacked.jpg Akeno falling.jpg Akeno angry.jpg 933945_579759502070050_1670142023_n.jpg Rias Akeno injured.jpg Akeno Miko surprise.jpg Akeno blushing.jpg High-School-DxD-New-episode-6-screenshot-066.jpg Akeno seduces Issei.jpg Akeno swimsuit new.jpg Akeno seducing Issei new pool.jpg DxD1- Akeno Ear Nibble.jpg Akeno new2.jpg Akeno seducing Issei.png Akeno Op New 2.jpg Akeno ED 2.jpg Akeno_Dressed_as_a_Cow_during_New_Ending.jpg Aleno New img.1.jpg Akeno from Issei's imagination.png High-School-DxD-New-episode-9-screenshot-067.jpg Akeno welcoming Issei.jpg Akeno's wings.jpg A jealous Rias and a smiling Akeno.jpg DxD New End2 Akeno.jpg Akeno hugs Issei upon her arrival.jpg An unexpected visit - Akeno.jpg Monopolizing Breasts 2.jpg Wakeup Call - Akeno.jpg Couple_of_Jealous_Girls.jpg 543914 542669169115980 816714165 n.png 640px-Quarrel between Friends.jpg S2 OVA 13 Image 2.jpg Akeno with half wings.jpg Sirzechs amused by Issei's declar.jpeg High School DxD BorN Akeno with her parents, Shuri and Baraqiel in S3OP.jpg Akeno S3OP.jpg Akeno in Dream.jpg Akeno early season 3.jpg Akeno's surprise seduction.jpg Akeno kissing Issei's neck.jpg Issei and Akeno about to kiss.jpg Akeno just hit by a pillow.jpg Akeno about to throw a pillow.jpg Akeno counters Rias's POD pillow.jpg Akeno disintegrates Rias' pillow.jpg Asia snuggling with Issei.jpg Issei telling Asia to stay asleep.jpg Akeno caught by Rias.jpg Akeno teases Issei and Rias.jpg Rias displeased with Akeno's teasing.jpg Rias and Akeno spuare-off.jpg Rias frustrated with Akeno.jpg Train Mishap.jpg Priestess_of_Thunder_S3_Full.jpg Akeno_Hair_Down_in_the_Open_Air_Bath.jpg Akeno_Troubled_over_the_Sudden_Appearance_of_her_Father.jpg Akeno kimono attire at young devil gathering.png|Akeno wearing her kimono during the Young Devil Gathering Party Baraqiel is his daughter.jpg Akeno Showing her Mixed Blood Heritage.jpg Third year students attack Midgardsormr clone.jpg Akeno Visibly Shaken over Issei's fatal injury.png Akeno visibly distraught over Issei's Injury.jpg Rias and Akeno fateful encounter.jpg|Akeno meets Rias for the First time Akeno_arrives_for_the_Date.jpg Akeno_-_Do_I_Look_Good_In_It.jpg Issei_and_Akeno_at_the_Aquarium.jpg Akeno_helping_Issei_with_School_Work.jpg Delighted_Akeno_giving_her_Approval.jpg Issei and Akeno eating Parfait.jpg Issei_helping_Akeno_with_Trauma.jpg Shuri_with_her_Daughter_Akeno.jpg Akeno blaming her father for the death of her mother.jpg Young Akenko Screaming At her Mother's Death.jpg Shuri protecting her daughter.jpg A_Satisfied_Akeno.jpg Akeno Kisses Issei.png Akeno Cosplaying as Miko.jpg Akeno Seducing Issei in her Miko Outfit.jpg Sexy Akeno.png Odin peeking underneath Akeno's Skirt.jpg Rias and Akeno Outnumbered.jpg Holy Lightning charge.png Akeno bursting with Electricity at Issei's Comment.jpg Rias, Ravel, Akeno in a hotspring.jpg Rias & Akeno surprised to see Issei.jpeg Akeno and Rias smiling at Ravel and Issei.jpg Akeno as a house wife seducing Issei .jpeg Rias & Akeno watching Issei spin.jpeg Akeno wants Issei.jpeg Rias and Akeno completing over Issei.jpeg Akeno with her father and m.jpeg Akeno with her father and mother 2.jpeg Ise and Akeno on a date.png High School DxD HERO Akeno in HSDxD Hero PV.jpeg Koneko fighting Akeno over Issei.jpeg Akeno asking Rias to help Issei.jpg HeroE1 Akeno Supporting Unconscious Xenovia.jpg Akeno and Koneko asking Vali’s help.jpeg HeroE1 Warm Embrace.jpg Akeno, Asia, and Koneko claiming Issei is theirs.jpeg Akeno challenge Rias for Issei.jpeg Akeno about to kiss Issei in DxD HERO Episode 1.jpeg Akeno seducing Issei in HERO.jpeg Akeno dreamy face.jpeg Akeno Car Wash.jpg Akeno HERO OP.jpg Akeno and Rossweisse DxD HEED.jpeg HERO Akeno and Rias Bathing.jpg Akeno in the bath.jpeg Akeno touching Rias’s breast.jpeg Akeno groping Rias.jpeg Rias and Akeno fighting in the bath.jpeg Rias and Akeno docking.jpg Rias, Akeno, and Koneko in the bath together.jpeg DxD Hero Ep2 - Akeno in the Sauna.jpg Akeno bathing in HERO Episode 3.jpeg Rias Embarrased at Akeno's Teasing .png Akeno Changing in Hero.jpg Akeno back at Hyodou Household.png Irina seducing Ise and caught by the Gremory team.jpeg Akeno teasing Koneko about Ravel.jpg Akeno seduces Ise in EP9 of HERO.png Asia, Koneko, Akeno healing Ise.jpg Akeno overhears Issei's grievances.png Akeno about to suck issei's finger.png Akeno sucking the dragon aura.jpg Akeno against Kuisha.jpg Akeno return fire.jpg Akeno redirected attack.jpg Akeno fading.jpg Rias talking to Akeno.jpg Eyecatches High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 02, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 07, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 09, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 09 Eyecatch 02.jpg|High School DxD New 09, Eyecatch 2 High School DxD New 10 Eyecatch 01.jpg|High School DxD New 10, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 05 Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD BorN 05, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD BorN 05 Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD BorN 05, Eyecatch 2 Akeno HERO Eyecatch 1.png|High School DxD Hero 01, Eyecatch 1 Akeno HERO Eyecatch|High School DxD Hero 01, Eyecatch 2 Video Clips 2491310EaRTnnrN.gif Blocking.gif|Akeno blocking attacks from Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt 2494635HyPkG4Sx.gif DxD_Dancing_Ending.gif DxD_S1_Ending_-_｢STUDY×STUDY｣.gif Akeno.gif Akeno water.gif|Akeno summoning water S-Akeno Licking her Fingers.gif Akeno GIF.gif Akeno_Transforming_New.gif Akeno using Lightning.gif|Akeno using Lightning Akeno appears under the bed sheets.gif Akeno_S3_Miko_Outfit_Change.gif Akeno Training with her Father.gif Sneaky Akeno Kiss.gif|Akeno sneakily kissing Issei Akeno showing off her Miko Outfit.gif Akeno Born.gif Akeno powered up.gif Akeno with her nude apr.gif HSDxD PV.gif Akeno’s Seduction.gif Akeno seducing Issei.gif Akeno jumping onto Ise.gif Akeno about to kiss Ise.gif Rias' and Akeno's DxD.gif|Akeno docking with Rias Akeno casting Holy Lighting.gif Akeno using Holy Lighting.gif Kuisha eliminates Akeno.gif Category:Image gallery